startreksuperiorfandomcom-20200215-history
U.S.S. Superior (NCC-735842)
The U.S.S. Superior is the primary Ship in the stories, hence the series name Star Trek Superior, and it is one of Star Fleets most powerful Ships. The U.S.S. Superior is a Gre'lak Class ship, the first of is kind, it and 4 other Gre'Lak Class Ships are the only ones in existant so far, they are test ships, the four other ships are the; U.S.S. Ontario, U.S.S. Michigan, U.S.S. Huron, and the U.S.S. Erie (They are named after the Five Great Lakes on Earth). It has a Crew of 2358 people of a variety of different species. The Senior Staff consists of Captain Jack Robinson Commander Solak Commander Daikin Lui Lieutenant Commander Cre'Shuil Relyt Sno'mise (Cresh) Lieutenant Commander Larry Lee Sharlis Lieutenant Commander Flo Shrai T'Pre Gar'Stoi Lieutenant Vrox Re'Fri Lieutenant Muziru Puira (Zire) Lieutenant Junior Grade Jazika Riv Ensign Sharon Fliraz The ship and other of its class have 112 decks, the full layout is As you can see the ship also has alot of fire power and other abilities, a list of these is, ABILITIES WEAPONRY – on Stardrive Section 24 Phaser Arrays (16 Forward, 8 Back) 8 Torpedo Launchers (5 Front, 3 Back) 2 Quantum Torpedo Launchers (1 Back, 1 Front) 1000 Torpedo’s Regenerating Deflector Sheilds 4 Warp Coils, two in each of the two Warp Nacelles (The two Warp Nacelles can attach to the two on the Engineering Section when fully attached) WEAPONRY – on Saucer Section 24 Phaser Arrays (16 Forward, 8 Back) 8 Torpedo Launchers (5 Front, 3 Back) 2 Quantum Torpedo Launchers (1 Back, 1 Front) 1000 Torpedo’s Regenerating Deflector Sheilds Warp 9.975 Capable 2 Warp Coils in one in each of the two built in Warp Nacelles (the Warp Nacelles go all the way through the saucer section) WEAPONRY – on Engineering Section 24 Phaser Arrays (16 Forward, 8 Back) 8 Torpedo Launchers (5 Front, 3 Back) 2 Quantum Torpedo Launchers (1 Back, 1 Front) 1000 Torpedo’s Regenerating Deflector Sheilds Warp 9.975 Capable 4 Warp Coils, two in each of the two Warp Nacelles (The two Warp Nacelles can attach to the two on the Stardrive Section when fully attached) SPEED Warp 9.975 OTHER ABILITIES Multi-Vector Assault Mode Regenerating Deflector Sheilds Ablative Armour (Amour which dissipates enemy shots) Holo-Emitters throughout the ship (Only for the EMH or if another hologram is permitted by the Captain to travel throughout the ship) DECKS Total – 112 Decks Saucer Section – 67 (1-67) Stardrive Section – 23 (68-90) Main Engineering – 1 (91) Engineering Section – 21 (91-111) (Note, usually most of the phaser arrays and torpedo launchers are offline, unless it is a dire emergency. Usually two Quantum Torpedo Launchers (1 Front, 1 Back), 3 Torpedo Launchers (2 Front, 1 Back), and 5 Phaser Arrays (3 Front, 2 Back)) (Note, usually 4 of the Warp Coils are online ones attached to the Engineering Section but in dire emergencies or during multi-vector assault mode there may be more online or all during multi-vector assault mode) SHUTTLES 1 Captains Yacht 12 Work Bees 48 Shuttle Pods 36 Shuttle Crafts 1 Small Ship in Shuttle bay 1 (Shuttle Bay 1 is 20 decks large unlike the other Shuttle Bays which are 5 normal decks large) (Ship has 16 Decks, Deck 1- Bridge, Deck 2- Ten Forward, Sick Bay, Deck 3- Holodecks, Deck 4- Science Labs, Deck 5- Transporter Rooms, Deck 6- Shuttle Bays, Deck 7- Shuttle Bays, Deck 8- Cargo Bays, Deck 9- Cargo Bays, Deck 10- Crew Quarters, Deck 11- Crew Quarters, Deck 12- Crew Quarters, Deck 13- Crew Quarters, Deck 14- Brig, Docking Ports, Deck 15- Engineering, Deck 16- Engineering